Life Is Like A Party
by KateWalshLA
Summary: Addison's life in her senior year in high school.Sets in New York when Addie is 16. teen-fiction.Including Derek, Mark, Meredith, Izzie, Callie and Alex.Either Addek or Maddison pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So this is my first fanfiction ever, I hope all of you will like it and thanks to McMuffin for beta-ing this ;) and pleeease review!

**Life Is Like A Party**

Chapter 1

Now you're gonna meet Addison Forbes Montgomery, a certain 16 year old with a huge addiction to shopping, cheerleading, boys and parties. She's living in New York City with her absent parents and her 18 year old brother Archer. Her parents belong to the high society of New York and are as rich as you can imagine. Bizzy Forbes Montgomery is a designer and owner of the fashion chain Burberry. Her father, Michael Montgomery, is one of the top lawyers in the country and her parents wrapped themselves in work so that their children were raised by a nanny and their cook. Addison has three best friends, Callie, Izzie and Meredith. All of them are as rich as Addison and they spend all their time on shopping, boys and throwing the biggest parties of their private school. Now let's see what's going on in the life of our rich beauty queens of New York City...

-

Addison's POV

It's 5 in the morning and I'm waking up 'cause my mom is screaming down the hall. She says that she's gonna go to work now. Urgh... is it really necessary that she's waking me up this early? For such a stupid reason? She never cared about our lives, so why does she care now in the morning when I'm tired? It's not like it's important to me and my brother that she leaves the house. Okay, now I'm awake anyway, so I'm gonna get ready for the first day of my high school senior year. This is gonna be so much fun! I'm totally excited! But... what am I gonna wear?

-

After getting ready for school Addison met her three best friends Callie, Mer and Iz at Starbucks in Madison Ave – like every morning.  
She opened the door, already seeing her friends sitting at their favourite table.

"Hey girls!" Addison said while sitting down next to Mer.  
"Hi Addie! Oh my god, your shoes are awesome! Where did you get those?" Mer asked, looking slightly jealous.  
"Well, yesterday Callie and I were shopping at D&G after we met Derek and Mark in Central Park and these are from the new collection!"  
"Really? I didn't realize the new collection was already out." Mer replied with giving Iz a look, saying they need to go shopping as soon as possible.  
"Okay, I need some coffee now." Addison told her friends and took off with her purse at direction of the checkout. She ordered a caffè latte. The cute boy behind the checkout was Jason, but all of them were just calling him McYummy.  
"Jason! Come on... I want to go back to the girls, hurry up!" Addie hurried without noticing that Jason was constantly staring at her.  
"Here Addie. It's done." He said while handing her the coffee and the right change.  
"Thanks!" She went back to the girls who were talking about the latest gossip in their lives.  
"Did you heard that George and Brooke split up recently?" Callie asked with a little too much enthusiasm, but her friends all knew she always had a little crush on George.  
"Yeah, I heard that too! Do you think it's true? I mean they're together since, I don't know, 8th grade?" Iz replied annoyed.  
"Oh, poor Izzie." Mer rolled her eyes, smiling. "Didn't you have a huge crush on George?" She replied teasingly.  
"No!" Izzie popped out, trying to act like it was nothing. Which didn't work out like planned.  
"Yeah, yeah... you're so lying!" Addie giggled.  
"No, I'm not!"  
"Yes, you are!"  
"I agree with Ads." Mer burst out in laughter, knowing Iz hates it when they were teasing her with George.  
"Fine! You are right. But I'm over it, okay?"  
"Girls... don't you think we should go to school? It's almost 8." Callie threw in, causing all the others to look at their super stylish cells.  
"Great idea, Cal!" Iz said, relieved the conversation they just had about her and George finally ended.  
"Let's go then." Addison announced to the others.  
All of them stood up immediately, got out of the store and drove with a cab to their school.

-

"Mark!" Addison said loudly. "Hi, what's up? I'm so excited. It's senior year, I waited soo long for this!"  
"Yeah Addie, I'm also happy to see you." He replied smiling.  
She opened her locker and put some stuff in it. Meanwhile Mark leaned against the other lockers and eyed her from head to toes.  
"Something's different," Mark stated. "Why are you dressed up this much? I mean you're more dressed up than any other girl at this school every day, but really, is anything important today, Ads?"  
"No."  
"There's definitely something. Tell me!"  
"There is nothing Mark. Cool down." She said annoyed from his constant questions.  
"I'm gonna ask Cal or Mer about it if you're not saying anything."  
"Don't you dare, Mark!" She warned.  
"You could tell me yourself!"  
"No. It's none of your business!" She replied angrily. Mark was not able to drop the subject when Addie was really not in the mood to talk about it.  
"Oh… Addison is mad at me," He laughed. "I'm so scared!"  
"Mark, stop it!"  
"Seriously Addie, what is it? I swear I won't laugh."  
Addison nodded. "Okay, I'll tell you, but if you laugh, I swear to god, you are a dead man!" She actually wanted to tell no one, though it was pretty obvious she had something on her mind she needed to tell at least Mark.  
Mark just nodded.  
"So," She started. "You know the last cheerleading captain, right? She was a slutty bitch and knew nothing about cheerleading. My figures were way better and she was always bitching about everything I said, even about my clothes! And by the way, my clothes are damn more stylish than hers. But anyway, today I'm finally gonna be the new cheerleading captain! And that should've happened many years before! You know? So I'm gonna show how trendy I look!" Addison said.  
Now Mark was just standing there, wondering about the fact how important something like this can be for a girl like Addie. "YOU are such a drama queen, you know that, right?" He said with a huge smile over his whole face.  
"And YOU are so dead now!" She replied and slapped his arm slightly.  
"Come on Ads, it's time for Biology, we should go now." He distracted her from the fact that he was laughing about her after swearing he wouldn't do something like that.  
"Oh... you're right, it's time." She hurried and grabbed her books out of her locker. Both of them walked to their classroom and the class started working just after they had arrived.

-

It was 12 o'clock and Addie, Mer, Callie, Mark, Izzie, Derek and Alex were sitting in the cafeteria for lunch.

"So… now we're at our senior year." Callie said.  
Mer nodded. "Yeah, do you think it'll change much?"  
"Of course! We're at our senior year! This will be so awesome. Don't try to deny that you're happy as well!" Addie replied smiling.  
"Okay Ads, we all know you are extremely excited about this. And we know you're gonna be this year's new cheerleading captain!" Derek announced fast.

Addison was always the one who was crazy about those things. She was the popular girl and everyone knew it. Their group was very popular anyway, but Addison beat them all and was known as Miss Popularity. None of them knew who in this school had invented this name, though every boy at their school wanted to be with her but Addison had her own plans.

So Derek and Alex tried to skip this conversation as soon as possible, because it was not easy to stop Addie when she was bitching about some 'slut'. And the fact Mer, Iz and Cal would immediately join her would make it impossible.  
"And we also know you hated the last captain! So can we please skip this?" Alex asked hopefully.  
"Okay, okay... I won't talk about it again today. I promise!" Addison smiled, knowing she could talk about it later when she was alone with the girls. They just eyed her and knew they were talking about it later.  
"Soo? Are you gonna throw a big party to celebrate this year's beginning, Ads?" Mark asked hopefully. He loved those big parties Addison was throwing twice or thrice a month.  
There were countless pretty girls who would love to be with him for one night.  
"Did he really ask that?" Mer wondered.  
"I think he did." Izzie added.  
"Mark, you know I've done this every year, and I'm also throwing so many parties, why would I leave out a tradition like this?" Addison asked in Mark's direction. Sometimes he was actually annoying.  
"I only thought about it and this year it should be bigger than normal, because, like you always say, it's OUR senior year and this should be something special." He said. He knew this sentence had worked.  
"You're totally right!" With that Addison stood up showing the others girls that this week's party will be the biggest party ever. So they needed to plan everything on time.  
"Bye." Callie said grinning. She knew this was gonna be pretty much fun.

The boys were left behind confused at their table and looked at each other.  
"Man! Why are we even hanging out with such crazy chicks?" Mark asked.  
"Really, I don't know how we came to this!" Alex replied thoughtfully.  
"Well, guys... no risk no fun!" Derek grinned widely at Alex and Mark and they joined him quickly.

Too continue...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You are crazy about her."

"Nope", Derek argued, "and it's not like you aren't crazy about her as well!"

"So you are?" Mark asked.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You said it just seconds ago!" Mark was a little annoyed, why couldn't he just admit it? Everyone knew Addie was hot and Mark could read Derek almost perfectly, it was scary at times.

"Don't try to deny it!" Mark was his best friend since they were 5 years old, there was nearly nothing Derek could hide from him. They've gone through good and bad times, but in the end they were still best friends.

"Admit it Derek! Neither you nor me think she isn't hot."

"Yeah, but I don't think she sees anything like that in us." Derek added sadly. He always thought, since the day he met her, that Addie was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Nah, one of us will get to her, buddy!", Mark grinned from ear to ear, "And it'll be me."

"You think so?"

"Yep!"

"Wanna bet on it?" Derek challenged.

"Of course." Mark said confident. _'I get every girl I want'_ he thought _'so why not Addie?'_

"The one who gets Addison in bed with him first, wins!"

"Okay... what's the price for the winner?" Mark asked excited.

"How stupid are you? The winner gets Addie!!"

"Yeah, yeah... I know, but let's say the loser... is gonna ask an old woman in a club to dance with her, like you would dance with Addie! I think Webster Hall would fit! What do you think?"

Derek nodded mischievously, "I'd like to see that, 'cause I'll win!"

"Okay then! Let the bet begin!" Mark chuckled slightly and started thinking about a plan how to wrap Addie around his finger.

-

Meanwhile Addison and Izzie were at Addison's. Iz was on the white fuzzy carpet in Addie's room reading the new Vogue. Addison sat on her dreamy white princess bed and painted her nails with a pink nail polish named _'Something About Pink' _from M.A.C.

Suddenly she spoke, "So you and George, huh?"

"Hm, what do you mean?" Izzie was completely sunk in the Vogue article she was reading and didn't even realise what Addison just asked.

"I know you still like him a looot!", Addie stated giggling, "There's no denying it, Iz."

Izzie's head instantly popped up and she stared at Addison, her mouth widely open. She didn't want to look so panicked but she couldn't control herself. She just couldn't. _'Not this again'_ she thought _'I knew Addie knew it, she always knows such things, I'm so screwed'_.

"Izzie?"

"Yeah... I'm listening! You know I HAD, by the way this sentence is past tense, I HAD a crush on George, but that was months ago and I know all of you think I still have a crush on him but..." Izzie rambled on and on.

"Iz, you're rambling." Addison grinned. She knew when it caused Izzie to ramble when she was talking about George, she still liked him. _'I knew it, hehe' _Addison thought.

"Oh, right!"

"You love him, don't you?"

"Yeah, a bit! You know, it's difficult... Callie had always had a small crush on George. It would be so mean to start something with him! I can't do that! Cal would hate me forever, she'll never say a single word to me! That would be worse than the one time I bought the Jimmy Choo's right in front of her... and I actually knew she wanted them so badly, but I could' resist. She didn't spoke to me for like, 3 WEEKS!"

"Oh Izzie," Addison winced slightly, she never saw so much fear in Izzie's eyes, "but what will you do?"

"I really don't know yet. I'm always trying to tell Callie... so please, please, don't say anything to her! She needs to hear it from me."

"Okay Iz. So let's change our mood a bit! We could plan the party!" Addison said excited.

"But I want to read the new Vogue!" Izzie whined and made her puppy dog eyes.

"Nope Iz. It's Tuesday and the party is already on Saturday! We have a lot of work to deal with."

"Isn't there really any time for Vogue?" Izzie asked hopefully.

"Izzie!"

"What? It's VOGUE! I need to read it now!" She begged, but it was impossible to change Addison's mind. Addie really wanted to have the biggest party ever, so there was a lot of planning to do.

"Iz... stop it, there's really a lot to do so please, let's start! You can read later."

"Okay, okay... you are right."

"I know." Addison replied confident.

"I have so many idea's, Ads! We could hire an entertainer, or something like that!"

"What do you mean by 'an entertainer'?"

"Addie, you know what I mean!"

"No!! We will not hire a stripper Iz! There's really too many girls who already think I'm the biggest slut on earth... which I'm not, by the way. That's annoying me so much, they don't know anything about me! Can't they just shut up and..." Addison loved gossiping about other people but this time she was cut of by Izzie. "Ads, you wanted to plan the party."

"Oh... that's right. Back to the planning."

"I believe hiring a stripper wouldn't be that smart."

"Yeah... you got it. Any other idea's?"

"Alcohol. Lot's of alcohol." Izzie smiled. She was already imagining the fun the party was bringing.

"Sure. But we need something special!" Addison was thinking about all the things they could do. But nothing was really good enough.

"What about a theme all over the house?" Izzie suggested.

"Oh my god, that's a great idea! I want to have something with silver and black, like a sparkling glitter night, something that says 'Here I am, and I'm awesome'. We will change the whole house into a night club. You know?" Now Addie was completely overwhelmed and could barely think about something else than her party.

"Of course. That'll be great! The whole house will look awesome afterwards. Everyone's gonna talk about it later, Ads!"

"Exactly, and my parents are in London for some meetings. Besides my brother won't be a problem, he would definitely rather throw the party with me than ruining it. You know him... he'll bring a lot of his hot friends and will pick up random girls."

"When are your parents leaving?" Izzie asked.

"Tomorrow at 7A.M. We can start preparing after they leave."

"Okay, I think..."

'_ring, ring' _Izzie wanted to say something but was suddenly cut of by Addison's cell.

'Hello?'

'_Hey Ads, it's me Mark!'_

'I guessed that. So what's up?'

'_Nothing in particular.'_

'And why are you calling?'

'_I want to ask you if you would like to come with me to the 2i's nightclub?'_

'Today?' She asked not really convinced about it.

'_Yep, today. Derek is __going to the birthday of his aunt and I don't want to go clubbing alone! You could bring Cal or all the girls!'_

'I don't know Mark. The party is already on Saturday! There's a lot to do.'

'_Come on Addie! It'll be fun! Please?'_

'Okay, okay.'

'_Cool.'_

'And I'm bringing Iz.'

'_Good, I'll meet you two at 8 in front of the club.'_

'K. See ya Mark, bye.'

'_Bye Ads!'_

Then Addison hung up and looked at Izzie.

"And?" Izzie asked excited " What did he say?" Izzie definitely heard a man's voice, she was sure it was one of the boys.

"We need to get ready for clubbing, it was Mark."

"Today?" Izzie asked wide-eyed.

"Yep... there's no turning back and Derek is going to the birthday of his aunt so Mark don't wanted to go clubbing alone."

"Well, I assume some clubbing will be a good idea after the party planning!"

"Really? I didn't expect you to give in so easily!" Addison wondered briefly, but her mind immediately changed to the subject fashion, "You can borrow some of my clothes Iz!"

"Hm... I want to wear something yellow, maybe from DKNY." Izzie said and walked into Addison's pink oversized walk-in-closet. She rummaged through all the dresses and finally found a beautiful yellow one with black dots.

"I think this one fits for tonight." Izzie eyed the dress and looked at Addie.

"Hm... yeah, try it on."

Addison already knew what she wanted to wear. She had been shopping last week and bought a short blue, orange and black dress from DKNY.

The two of them each searched for matching shoes and accessory after they applied their make-up. One hour later they were both ready to leave and made their way to Mark through the busy streets of New York.

-

It was 11 P.M. and Addison was already really drunk. Half an hour before Izzie started making out with some guy in the corner of the club.

Now there were just a drunk Addison and a sober Mark left. Mark just drank some beer with Addison and after a while he started drinking coke – he thought she wouldn't notice anyway.

"Hm... Mark?" She suddenly spoke.

"Yeah?" He asked, though she couldn't quite hear what he said she spoke because it didn't bothered her.

"Do you think I'm pretty? Mark?" She mumbled.

"Addie, you know you're beautiful, I don't need to say it." He especially used the word beautiful because girls never wanted to hear that they're 'hot'. His plan with Addison worked better and better.

"I want to hear it from YOU."

"Really?", Mark wondered out loud, "You never seemed to be interested in my opinion!"

"No. No, nooo! You are my teddy bear, Markii!" She hugged him tightly and rested her head on his strong shoulder.

'_Sometimes she's so cuddly when she's drunk' _Mark thought to himself. Addison sat in his lap and her legs hung loosely over Mark's. She was really comfortable like this and showed no indication to move anytime soon.

"You are drunk, you know that, right?" Mark asked, but she just watched him with a grimace on her face while he was speaking.

"Nuh-uh." She mumbled in his neck after moving her head back into his shoulder again.

"Addie, your dress looks very pretty, where did you buyt it?" He asked in hope she would reply something useable for a conversation.

Addison was usually always up for some fashion talk – even if she was so drunk she couldn't walk anymore. Which seemed to happen once in a while.

"You like it? It's from DKNY."

"Yup! You should wear this more often, Ads. It suits you!" She just smiled.

After a few minutes they sat there in complete silence, Addison spoke again.

"Mark?" She asked with a seductive voice. He looked at her and gave back, "Addison?"

"Wanna dance with me?"

"Sure you still can dance, Ads?" He asked her a little sceptically.

"Sure!" She replied self-confident,"Please?"

"Okay, then come on, let's go!" She already stood weakly on her legs as she expected him to say yes. He held his hand out to her and she grabbed it so she had a little more support than before.

Mark guided Addison to the dance floor and put his hands around her waist. She immediately pushed herself up to Mark's chest. Right then the DJ started to play _'Touch You Right Now by Basic Element Feat. D-Flex'_.

Mark looked down into Addison's ocean blue eyes and the air practically burned between the two of them. She peeked up to him shyly and it was like the entire world around them didn't exist anymore.

Their faces inched closer as the music played almost frantically loud around them. Addison and Mark were just inches apart while Mark slowly brought his hand up to Addie's cheek.

Her breathing got more and more unsteady and right then Mark kissed her.

Addison couldn't care less that it was Mark who screwed every girl with big boobs and blond hair because her head was totally clouded.

Right in that moment she felt so safe, so awesome. The kiss was nothing like she'd expected it to be. It felt actually good.

Mark put one of his hands on her neck and felt the tension building up in her body.

But suddenly Izzie screamed Addison's name out of the corner of the club and Mark and Addie immediately pulled apart.


End file.
